


Complainers NEVER Shut Up

by dateable_yosuke



Series: Complainers [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mushiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dateable_yosuke/pseuds/dateable_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking initiative, Souji pays a visit to Yosuke at work in order to repay a debt. Yosuke hardly keeps his mouth shut the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complainers NEVER Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> [old woman voice] it's been 84 years...
> 
> here's the sequel that's long overdue. though you don't have to read that before this if you're just here for the porn.

Souji stepped out of the elevator and into Junes, immediately looking around for the person he was searching for. It wasn't too busy since it was the middle of the week, but there were customers milling about here and there. He knew Yosuke was working today, he was told as much when he text him to ask if he wanted to hang out. Deciphering Yosuke’s mix of text speak and proper words took a bit, but he got the gist and decided to pay him a visit at work instead.

He wandered around the section he assumed Yosuke would be working, giving quick waves to both customers and employees he was acquainted with. He rounded a corner and stopped, spotting Yosuke wheeling out a dolly full of boxes into the middle of a display area. Souji took a step back to watch him a bit from around the corner. Yosuke was wearing the Junes coveralls, something he’d never seen him in before. He had rolled his sleeves up unevenly, one above his elbow and one below. Souji smiled and strolled out from behind his hiding place.

“Working hard, I see,” he commented as he approached him, still smiling.

Yosuke jumped a little, startled, and dropped a box back on its stack, “Oh, Souji! Haha, hey! What’s up?” He grinned and wiped at his forehead with the longer of the rolled sleeves, “Couldn't wait to see me, huh? Had to come see me at work?”

“Oh, definitely,” he smiled back. He saw Yosuke avert his gaze at the remark, embarrassed. He continued, “If I hadn't, I would have never seen you in the new outfit.” He plucked at one of the sleeves, “Is it new or are you only wearing it at times I don’t visit?”

“It’s not like I _know_ when you’re gonna drop by,” he sighed, but shrugged, “The guys who unload the trucks wear ‘em, usually.” He played with the zipper on the front, flicking it up and down. Souji watched his fingers. “I’m wearing it because I’m unloading some of the backstock we got from a big truck we got the other day.”

“You can’t wear the apron when you do that?” Souji asked, honestly curious. He dragged his eyes away from Yosuke’s fingers and up to face, where Yosuke was already staring at him.

He glanced around and shrugged again, “It’s weird, but not many customers ask for my help when they see me in this,” he flipped up the lapels and laid them flat again. “It’s almost like a barrier against them. It’s pretty cool; it lets me get my work done.”

“That _is_ cool,” Souji replied, eyes wide. He reached over and flipped one side of the collar up, “I’m surprised you don’t wear it more often if people leave you alone.”

Yosuke laughed, “Well, sometimes I’m at work and I don’t feel like working. Talking to people helps the time pass, you know?”

Souji laughed with him, “Yeah, I know. Oh,” he froze and pulled his hand away, “Sorry, I should let you get back to work, right? I’ll see you later.” He turned to leave but felt a hand on his wrist.

“Wait,” Yosuke said. Souji turned back around and the hand that held his wrist pulled away. “It’s almost my break time, want to hang out for a bit?” Yosuke continued, smiling a little, still a bit embarrassed. He tried to explain it away, “I mean, you came all this way and everything, it would suck if you didn't stick around for awhile.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Souji replied. “Are you sure no one will mind me in the break room when I’m not even working today?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he said, waving a hand. “We can go chill in the stock room, there’s an area in the back where we can talk in peace.” Yosuke turned and gestured for Souji to follow him.

Souji followed him, “Peace?” he asked, confused.

Yosuke pushed open the door to the stock room and made sure Souji got inside after him, “Yeah, sometimes when I take my breaks in the break room, other employees ask for my help on some things.” He continued walking, weaving between tall metal shelves and large boxes, “If I hide back here, no one can find me. Peaceful. I get my full fifteen minutes, uninterrupted.”

“Oh,” is all Souji said until Yosuke stopped and turned back towards him, leaning on one of the tall metal shelves. Souji looked around, “You know, I’m still amazed at how large the stock room is. It feels like we’re in a completely different, untouched area.”

“Haha, right?” Yosuke laughed, slipping his hands into his pockets, “It’s nice, though.” He sighed and let the tension run out of his body. “Anyway! What’s up? What did you want me over at your house for? Lonely?” he teased, grinning a little.

It was Souji’s turn to shrug, “I don’t know. I was thinking... maybe something like this,” he stepped close to Yosuke and let their eyes meet. He saw Yosuke go tense and nervous, so he slipped his hand just under the lapel of the coveralls and shifted it to cup the side of his neck.

“P-Partner?” he asked in a quiet voice, his hands hovering at his sides, “What are you—?”

He was cut off as Souji kissed him softly, then pulled away. He stayed almost impossibly close, their lips just centimeters from touching. “Is this okay, Yosuke?” he breathed, his hand tangling in the soft hairs at the back of Yosuke’s neck.

Yosuke hesitated, glancing past Souji then back again. Finally, he nodded, “Yeah, but why—” He was interrupted by another kiss, firmer this time. He groaned into it, pulling Souji closer by tightening his grip on his waist. He flinched when he felt Souji’s tongue slip along his lips, a silent encouragement to deepen the kiss. Yosuke didn't give him access right away, so Souji pressed one of his legs between Yosuke’s and he gasped, giving Souji the opening he needed.

They kissed for awhile, their hands moving and floundering until they rested in comfortable positions on each other’s bodies. Their breathing got harsher and more labored until Yosuke pulled away, nearly wheezing with how out of breath he was, “ _Haa_ , S-Souji I need to breathe a little y-y’know? C’mon.”

Souji kissed him up his jaw to his ear, “Breathe through your nose,” he whispered. One of his hands pulled down the zipper of the coveralls as the other glided into them, pushing one side off his shoulder. Soon his other hand joined in and both sides were pushed down, though still stuck pressing into Yosuke’s upper arms.

“It’s kinda hard when you’re—,” Souji nipped at his earlobe, “ _Ahh, oh_ , t-touching me and stuff,” he sighed, tightening and loosening his grip on Souji’s waist almost mechanically. “N-Not to mention, it’s not like I have much practice k-kiss _ing_ —!” Souji pushed closer, his thigh shifting up harder into Yosuke’s crotch and making him fumble his words and his voice go high.

“No?” Souji questioned, his lips ghosting over Yosuke’s Adam’s apple to get to the other side of his neck. “I figured you for someone who got a lot of practice kissing,” he mumbled into the skin of his neck, kissing and nipping it. Yosuke’s hips jerked in restricted motions at the actions, but Souji continued speaking between kisses, “Guess we could get more practice in later.”

Yosuke’s head tipped to the side, giving him more access, “ _Ahh, ah—_  Ah, huh? W-wait, what?” he asked.

Instead of answering, Souji kissed him again, nothing as deep as before but still just as breathtaking. He slipped his hands down inside the coveralls and curled the bottom of Yosuke’s shirt in his fingers, his blunt nails tickling Yosuke’s hips and making them jump. He pulled it up just under Yosuke’s arms, and broke the kiss to lean down and press a kiss to the middle of his chest.

“S-Souji?” Yosuke inquired, a bit breathless.

Souji ignored him and kept placing gentle kisses down Yosuke’s chest and stomach, listening to the breathing of the boy above him. Eventually, he stopped just above the band of Yosuke’s underwear that was peeking out just above the bottom of the zipper. As he kneeled before him, Souji glanced back up at Yosuke in a quick gesture before slipping his hands back into his clothes, then rubbed the obvious bulge in Yosuke’s underwear.

“ _Ahh—!_ ” Yosuke’s knees became the consistency of wet cotton candy and he would have fallen if he hadn’t grabbed the side of the metal shelf he was leaning on. “S- _Souji_ , what are you—” his fingers curled into the holes of the shelf to get a better grip as his other hand grabbed Souji’s wrist, trying to tug it away. “Wait—”

He rubbed again, a little harder this time, and Yosuke gasped and groaned, his hips shifting forward. The hand that was wrapped around Souji’s wrist tightened and barely tried to stop him. “You’re really sensitive, huh?” Souji asked, breathy. His eyes locked onto Yosuke’s face, taking in his unsteady gaze and slightly parted lips.

“D-Don’t—” Souji gently shifted his hand on him, he gasped and paused to take a breath, “Don’t make fun of me,” he said in a rush, his grip on Souji’s wrist adjusting into one that made him pull Souji closer.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Souji stated matter-of-factly. He moved his hands to the opening of the zipper and tugged both sides down and out, putting his bulge on display. Yosuke made a garbled sound above him, but he ignored him and leaned forward to mouth him through his underwear.

“Ah- _haa!_   _Ohh_ — Soujiiii—” he whined, his hips pressing forward. He let go of Souji’s wrist and grabbed a handful of his hair instead, tugging slightly. “P-Partner. _Souji_. It’s _hot_ , please just— st-stop for a sec. Why are you—?"

Continuing to ignore the whines from above him and the hand in his hair, Souji gathered more spit in his mouth and licked the cloth between Yosuke’s dick and his mouth into a hot-wetness. As he got into it, he gripped Yosuke’s thighs and pulled him closer as he traced his cock through his underwear.

“ _Nnh h-hot_... Please _eee_ , Souji, s—” Yosuke tried to say, but Souji flicked his tongue across the head of his cock and he flinched, his hand going to Souji’s ear and yanking it hard, “ _STOP!_ ”

“ _OW!_ ” Souji yelled, pulling away with a hand on his ear. “What was that for!? Any harder and you would have pulled my ear clean off!” He pulled his hand away, as if to check for blood, then when he didn't see any he stood up and frowned at Yosuke, “I could have bitten you!”

“Why,” Yosuke croaked, his breath and composure still not coming to him. He took a bit to calm down, and Souji let him, before he could speak. He straightened against the shelf behind him, “Why are you doing this? The k-kiss,” Souji’s mouth wriggled into a smirk when he tripped over the word, and he shot him a glare before trying it again. “The kiss, the touching, the... the,” he looked down at himself, the wet bulge sticking out of his open coveralls obscenely. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to will it away.

Souji stepped closer again, “Yosuke, just let me—”

Yosuke pressed his hands against Souji’s shoulders, keeping him an arm’s length away, “No, tell me why first. Why did you decide to do this?”

“Did you hate it?” Souji asked instead of answering, tilting his head and looking despondent.

Yosuke dropped his hands from Souji’s shoulders, shocked. “I-I— No, I didn't hate it,” He was suddenly embarrassed, and flicks his gaze down then up again. “It’s just... Why? You've never told me— Never really shown an interest, so...” He trailed off, searching Souji’s eyes.

After all that he did, Souji had the nerve to look flustered; he crossed and uncrossed his arms in a nervous gesture and looked down, “I thought I could... repay you for what you did for me at the culture festival.”  
  
“Culture festival?” Yosuke parroted, confused. His mind flashed through the entire thing, from the group date cafe and Souji picking him as a hypothetical boyfriend, to the ‘Miss’ Yasogami High pageant and— “Oh. You mean when I...” He trailed off. Suddenly understanding what Souji meant, he blushed in anger and embarrassment, “I said you didn't have to repay me!”

“I know,” Souji said quietly, “But you didn't seem like you wanted to do it... or that you regretted it.” He let his gaze meet Yosuke’s, “And you never brought it up again, so I thought...”  
  
“What was I supposed to say?” Yosuke asked, almost desperate, “ _‘Hey partner, remember when you tied me up and I sucked your dick while we were both dressed up as girls?’_ ” Souji blushed and started to respond but hesitated enough for Yosuke to keep speaking, “I-I admit, what I did back then started as a joke, something to tease you because... because I had never seen you get so flustered and red but I,” he stopped and swallowed, his face growing in redness.

Souji took a half-step forward in concern, “Yosuke?” He asked, his voice suddenly shy and a little bit scared.

Yosuke met his worried grey eyes and his voice shook, “I wanted to do it. I don’t think I realized it then, or even if I realized it soon after, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. You know that,” he smiled shyly, a brief respite of feelings. Souji smiled back, small and equally shy.

“When I said that you were special to me, I meant it. I’m sure...” He hesitated, choosing his words, “If there really are alternate universes, if we exist in these parallel worlds... I’m sure you’d mean the same to me in all of them.”

Souji stared at him, his face almost comically blank if not for his mouth being slightly agape. Soon, a blush sweeped across his face and wry smile found its way across his lips, “That was so cheesy.”

A hand came up to cover his eyes, “Ugh, I know, shut up. Just,” Yosuke dropped his hand and got serious and nervous all at once. “Why are you repaying me? I-I told you why I did it that first time, so what about you? Am I...” he paused and swallowed his nerves, “Am I special to you, too?”

“I—” Souji started, fidgeting and shuffling his feet. He forced himself still, “I've liked you for a long time. At first, I thought it was normal between best friends. I never had a best friend before you,” Souji admitted. The shock was evident on Yosuke’s face, but he kept quiet as Souji continued, “But as I got closer to you, to everyone, I realized that what I felt for you was completely different. I had never felt it before, so I was...” Souji trailed off, keeping his eyes downcast.

“Nervous?” Yosuke offered.

“Scared,” Souji finished, meeting his gaze. “I was scared. I thought I couldn't tell you, I mean, you were my first best friend and you seemed, well,” Souji paused, searching for the least insulting word he could think of and coming up short.

Yosuke sighed, “I know. You don’t have to tell me that. I know.”

Souji flashed an apologetic smile, “And I didn't want to make it awkward, or lose you as a friend.” He stepped closer and noted that Yosuke didn't flinch or move away. Gaining courage from that, he went on, “When I picked you during the group date cafe, it was a joke at first, but I was really happy when you didn't seem opposed to it. Well, not much, anyway,” he chuckled. “When you fell on me and started rubbing and sucking—” he coughed, embarrassed, “I was scared that you’d realize what you were doing and stop and hate me for _letting_  you do it.”

“Souji...”

He closed his eyes and sighed, long and shaky, “And like I said, you never brought it up again, so I assumed you wanted to forget about it.” Shrugging, he met Yosuke’s eyes, “So I decided, I could at least repay you, try to repay you. If you didn't want it, then that would be that.”

“Souji,” Yosuke said suddenly, loud in the enclosed space. Souji flinched and stood straighter. “For someone so smart, you sure are dumb,” he laughed. He beckoned him closer, “C’mere.”

He frowned then began to step closer but wavered, so Yosuke tugged him closer. “Y-Yosuke? You’re not mad at me?”

Yosuke looked confused, “Why would I be mad at you?” he asked. He grinned ear to ear, “You told me what I wanted to know, even though it was a little bit late. This would have been simpler if you just told me, but...” he grimaced, remembering how terrible he was, “I understand why you didn't.”

Souji sighed in relief, sagging slightly, “I’m sorry. I really did want to tell you. I agonized over it ever since the festival.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it now. I mean, uh...” He scratched at his nose, “W-We like each other, right? We should’ve told each other that before we put our mouths on each other’s dicks but, oh well.”

“Speaking of,” Souji started, his hand flitting down and brushing against Yosuke’s crotch, pulling a gasp from him, “Now that we know all of this, do you... do you want me to continue?”

“Please,” Yosuke nearly whined. “Oh, wait,” he stopped him with a hand to his wrist, “Kiss me first.”

Souji laughed under his breath and stepped even closer to nudge a leg between Yosuke’s once again, “So demanding.” He kissed him chastely, then slowly deepened it. He slipped his hands to the backs of Yosuke’s thighs and half hoisted him up and pulled him closer all at the same time.

Yosuke moaned into the kiss and shifted down onto the thigh between his legs. He pulled away, breathing heavily, “S-Souji, I— _ahn!_ ” he was cut off when Souji leaned and bit down at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, his hips jerked roughly. “H-Ha _ha_ , you’re not m-messing around this time, are you?” he asked, clutching at the cloth on Souji’s back.

He kissed and sucked at the spot until a slight mark was visible, making Yosuke’s breath hitch, then glided his hands back into the coveralls. “I wasn’t messing around before,” he remarked, licking at his collarbones, “Now I’m just...” he trailed off, sighing against the licked skin, “Really, really happy.”

“Haha,” he laughed awkwardly, letting his head tip back, “M-Me too.” Souji rolled his hips and Yosuke shuddered desperately, his hands fisting into Souji’s shirt almost painfully, “ _Hnn! God, please do that again_ ,” he moaned in a rush. He rolled his own hips, trying to get that friction again.

He did, and the resulting moan and shudder were more desperate sounding than the ones before it. “Yosuke, god,” Souji gasped against his neck and pushed the coveralls open once again, “You look so good in these.” He pressed a kiss to his jaw, “I don’t know what it is but you’re so— and you’re so vocal.” Souji rolled his hips again and Yosuke bit his lip to keep from moaning. He pressed a kiss to his lips to open them, to get him to make noises.

“ _H_ _aa_ , no, don’t, I’m—” He shivered as Souji slipped his hands under his shirt, “I’m t-too loud, I can’t help it. Please just—”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Souji replied, breathless. He pushed the opening of the coveralls off Yosuke’s shoulders, limiting his arm movement. “I will. Here, hold onto the shelf,” he removed his leg from between Yosuke’s and let him lean back on the shelf.

Souji knelt down in front of him, and he sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. He gripped at the shelving as Souji nosed into his underwear, rubbing against him with his face. Souji’s hands came up and kneaded his thighs, pulling himself closer to Yosuke altogether. Yosuke watched how his tongue flicked out and darkened the fabric with saliva, watched as he slowly got harder and harder with Souji’s ministrations.

“Hey, Yosuke,” Souji spoke suddenly, still with his mouth over Yosuke, “Do you ever think about sucking me when you touch yourself?” He grinned against him, his tongue tracing his shape through the material, keeping eye contact the entire time.

Yosuke groaned and his hips jumped, “Oh god, don’t make me s-sa _aaay—_ ” he moaned as Souji gave him a hard suck along with an obscene sound, “ _Yes_  I did, I do. Ah, _oh_ , mmm, t-think about when you rubbed me, too. W-With your foot.”

Souji made a humming noise against Yosuke, and he shivered, “You’re into feet?” he asked, genuinely curious. He shifted up and licked at the skin just above the band of his underwear, tasting salty skin and just pure Yosuke.

“No. Y-Yes? Probably not. _Oh—_!” Souji snapped the band and he flinched, “It j-just felt good, and I ima _ah—_ ” He canted his hips forward when Souji completely covered him with his mouth, “I-Imagined it was your hand, rubbing me...” Yosuke squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get his breathing under control, but failed, “S-Souji, please, touch me. I want t-to...”

Making a noise of agreement, Souji dipped his fingers into Yosuke’s underwear and pulled them down and out. Yosuke let out a shaky breath when his cock was released from its confines, a shiver running through both of his legs. Souji tried to push them down further for more room, but the pants of the coveralls stopped him, so he just left Yosuke exposed like he did before.

“T-This is kind of embarrassing,” Yosuke mumbled, his legs shifting closer together.

Souji raked his eyes up Yosuke’s body, promising himself to remember this for a long as he could. The way Yosuke’s cock and balls were on display at the bottom of the deep V his open coveralls created, the way the arms behind his back made his slightly heaving chest press forward, his mussed hair and dark, unfocused eyes that looked expectant and hopeful. “I think you look...” he sucked in an unsteady breath, “Lovely.”

“ _God_ ,” Yosuke whined, his hips making an aborted movement forward, “S-Souji, hurry...”

“Yeah,” he said again and leaned in to gently place a kiss on the head of his dick, taking it slow. Yosuke merely took in a breath so he continued placing kisses down his length and back up again, then carefully curled his tongue underneath the cockhead and rubbed. Yosuke jolted and moaned, his shoes making a muffled squeak on the floor. Souji kept going, slowly taking the head into his mouth and back out again several times, teasing Yosuke with his tongue.

“ _Mmngh_... Souji, y-you need to,” Yosuke reached down and wrapped a hand around Souji’s jaw, his palm flat against his cheek and fingers pressed under his chin. He pulled him forward a little onto his dick, “Do it _properly_.”

Souji shivered hard, his eyes closing reflexively. He nodded and flicked his tongue just underneath the head. Yosuke shuddered, the hand still on his face tightened and Souji moaned around him. Using that hand, Yosuke guided him further forward and he followed, letting Yosuke’s cock slip past his lips and into his warm mouth. He undulated his tongue over the thick vein that ran along the bottom as he pressed closer, pulling a deep moan from the boy above him.

“ _Haa-ohh_ , Souji, shit—” He started, adjusting his grip on Souji’s face. “Pl _ease_ , more, so hot so... w-wet so _good_ ,” he nearly slurred, “If you k-keep that up I won’t la _AH!—_  l-last long at all.”

In response, Souji gripped Yosuke’s thighs and pulled himself closer, pushing Yosuke’s cock deeper into his mouth. Yosuke groaned and let his head tip back, feeling the jolt of warmth from head to toe. Souji slowly started up a rhythm; pulling off, leaving just the head on this tongue, then pushing closer, Yosuke’s cock sinking in deep within the heat.

Yosuke curled his fingers around Souji’s jaw tighter as he was enveloped by his mouth, and loosened as he pulled off, matching the quickening rhythm that built up. He sighed and mumbled nonsense words whenever he did, losing himself in the pleasure. Souji’s grip grew taut on his thighs as he was guided closer and relaxed as he pulled away, a compulsive action that made him moan around Yosuke.

Soon after, Yosuke jerked down hard, bending closer to Souji and whispering a hoarse “Close,” before shuddering, his posture becoming more closed off and open at the same time, like he was ready for action. Hand still holding himself up behind him, he swayed his hips slightly as Souji bobbed down on him, though this body was tense with release.

Instead of speeding up, Souji slowed down his movements, taking care to pull everything from him with leisurely movements that would turn him to jelly. He made long and deliberate sucks, taking lengthy pauses between each one, until Yosuke was whimpering deep in his throat. He sped up suddenly, taking him deep into his mouth then out again a few times before rolling his tongue along the underside of Yosuke’s cock.

Yosuke jerked violently, his hips pushing forward urgently as a tight, raspy half-moan, half-yell escaped his throat. The hands on his thighs kept him from thrusting deeper into Souji’s throat as he came hard, Souji tasting and swallowing all of it eagerly without spilling a drop. Souji kept licking and sucking gently until Yosuke stopped him with a soft touch to his forehead.

Souji pulled away and licked his lips deliberately, making sure Yosuke saw him, “You don’t taste too bad,” he remarked, then smiled, “Probably better than mine any day.”

Chuckling, Yosuke let his weight lean back against the shelf, his body pilable and limp, “That’s because I don’t eat expired food every week.”

He laughed with him and stood on unsteady legs, “Yeah, you’re right.” Yosuke started fixing his clothes with shaky hands, so Souji bat them away and fixed them for him. He tucked him back into his underwear, very carefully as Yosuke shivered when he did it, and zipped his coveralls back up to his chest. He also tried to smooth out Yosuke’s hair, but that was mostly a lost cause.

“Ah, thanks,” he said and straightened up, most of the shakiness already gone from his legs. “Listen, uh, thank you, really, for um...” he shuffled his feet, suddenly embarrassed. “D-Did you like it? I mean, it would suck if you di—mmph!”

Mid-sentence, Souji pressed himself close to Yosuke and kissed him deeply. He lined up his body with Yosuke’s and rolled his hips, his own hard bulge rubbing against Yosuke’s front. Yosuke groaned and rolled them back in response, and Souji had to pull away and breathe carefully in order to calm himself.

Yosuke let out a disappointed sigh, his fingers still clenched into Souji’s sleeve, “I-I’m sorry, I want to return the favor, really, but I have to get back to work and...”

“That’s okay,” Souji said after a moment. Yosuke mumbled an apology and let go of his sleeve, then slipped by him to leave the area and go back to work. Souji turned slightly and said just loud enough for Yosuke to hear as he walked away, “I’ll just take care of myself in the bathroom while thinking of your moans.”

Never in his life did Souji see someone trip over themselves in such a way that their ankles crossed and their arms flailed, but apparently Yosuke was very capable of that after hearing such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there's any obvious weird characterization in this one compared to the first one. It has been 2 years, after all... (I'm still sorry for that.) Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS yosuke in his coveralls more like hell yes damn right


End file.
